In a display device in the related art, a gate driver transforms inputted clock signals to ON/OFF voltage signals through transition performed by shift register units, and sequentially applies the ON/OFF voltage signals to gate lines of a liquid crystal panel. The shift register units in the gate driver generate gate driving signals for scanning the gate lines.
The shift register unit in the related art cannot achieve completely discharging and denoising of pull-up nodes in a non-outputting stage, and because an input signal is provided to a shift register unit in the next stage directly through a gate driving signal output terminal, such that a size of a transistor for outputting a gate driving signal is required to be relatively large, causing a size and a power consumption of the shift register unit in the related art to be large and not being conducive to implementation of low power consumption and narrow frame.